Scooby-Doo! Paradox of Mystery
Scooby-Doo! Paradox of Mystery is a video game for the Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita. The game, which is considered a sequel to Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights, and borrows elements from the movie Scooby-Doo! 2: Monsters Unleashed. Plot It is the grand re-opening of the Coolsonian Criminology Museum, and Mystery Inc. appear as the guests of honour (again). Suspecting another attack on the group, security guards are attending the ceremony, as well as guarding the perimeter of the museum. However, mid-way through the party, all of the security guards disappear, and the power gets cut off. When the lights come on, everyone in the room, except Scooby-Doo, are gone, and Scooby goes off to find them. After finding Shaggy locked up in a closet, he tells Scooby about how the other three were taken away by a car he heard outside. He says that Scooby may want to check a circus they past while coming to the museum. After reaching the now-abandoned circus, Scooby is instantly greeted by a bunch of monsters from his past and the . It is also where he finds Daphne, who is captured, and hypnotised, by the Ghost Clown. When Daphne is saved from the Ghost Clown, and the spell is reversed, she reveals that Fred was taken by a bunch of guys in lab coats, and likely went to some kind of laboratory. When Scooby finds the lab, he is greeted by Bill McLemore, who is captured and locked up. He also finds Eric Staufer, who created a video game about Mystery Inc., and tells Scooby that someone freed the Phantom Virus from his game, and he's gone on a rampage and attacked Professor Kaufman and Officer Wembley. Scooby then goes off to stop the virus, but is accidentally sucked into a level of Eric's video game: the Carnival. There, he meets Mystery Inc.'s cyber-selves, and learns that Fred is also in the game somewhere, but they can't find where he is. Teaming up with his cyber-friends, Scooby goes into the carnival and faces some familiar faces, before saving Fred. Characters Playable Characters Non-Playable Characters Villains Enemies Locations Voice actors Trivia *Although the video game is based upon Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? and New Scooby-Doo Movies (as well as direct-to-video movies released with in the 1998-2003 time frame, and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed), the game also features several things from other series: **A bonus level in the game is based upon The All-New Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo Show. **Several ghosts from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo appear as cameos. **Several characters from What's New Scooby-Doo? and Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated appear in the game, such as Mr. B, the Secret Six and Sheriff Bronson Stone. **Purchasable costumes for Daphne and Fred include their What's New Scooby-Doo? appearances. **The Batman characters from The New Scooby-Doo Movies' episodes "The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair" and "The Caped Crusader Caper" reappear. *This is one of the few Scooby-Doo games to include a laugh track, a throwback to the original series.